


His Own Words

by mimi_cee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Romance, Short One Shot, sugakiyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_cee/pseuds/mimi_cee
Summary: "Don't worry. I don't plan on marrying you, Sugawara," was what Kiyoko said. But Sugawara doesn't remember that she had actually quoted someone from an embarrassing moment in her first year of high school.Just adding a funny/ silly twist to the favourite scene of SugaKiyo shippers.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	His Own Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Những lời nói của anh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447538) by [kayazii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayazii/pseuds/kayazii)



"Damn it. My body is warmed up but my hands are cold," said Sugawara as he clasped his hands together. He couldn't believe that he was about to take part in one of their most important games.

Then, he felt warm hands enveloping his cold ones. When he looked up, he saw grey eyes staring back at him. While he and his teammates were registering what had just happened, they all froze before he managed to stutter out, "P-Please wait a while to marry me."

"Don't worry, I don't plan on marrying you, Sugawara," Kiyoko promptly replied with a straight face.

"You don't know that!"

While this was going on, Sugawara felt two menacing auras from behind him. "I'll hold your hand for you," said Daichi.

"No, I'll do it," added Asahi.

While the other team members joined the chaos, Kiyoko thought back to an embarrassing moment during first year.

* * *

"Hey, Kiyoko-san!" called Michimiya as she motioned for her to come closer. The cute pigtailed girl with glasses walked over to her, wondering why she had called her. She saw Michimiya with her hand covering a part of the sheet of paper that she had written on. The other side of the paper wasn't covered and showed three blanks, presumably to fill in some information. "Give me the names of three guys that you know," she said with a giggle.

"You're seriously still doing that?" asked her friend.

"Come on, it's just for fun!" said Michimiya with a silly grin.

"Three names?" Kiyoko wondered out loud to herself. She had recently chatted with Sawamura and had accepted his invitation to join the volleyball team as their manager. Sugawara and Azumane were both glad to have her support as well. "I guess Sawamura, Azumane, and Sugawara," she replied. Michimiya then wrote their names in the three blanks on the paper.

"Did you call me Kiyoko-san?" asked Sugawara as he came over to the girls. He had probably heard her say his name. Kiyoko shook her head to indicate that she didn't.

Michimiya uncovered the other side of the paper to reveal the results. She smirked and announced, "According to this, you're going to dump Sawamura, date Azumane, and marry Sugawara."

Kiyoko's face went beet red knowing that Sugawara was right beside her. She was so embarrassed by this little game that Michimiya did with her that she didn't know what to say. She then buried her head in her hands to cover her very obvious blush.

"Don't worry, Kiyoko-san," laughed Sugawara. "I don't plan on marrying you," he said trying to ease her embarrassment. But by the time Sugawara had walked off, Kiyoko was still flushed. She knew that Sugawara was just trying to be nice, but his response didn't help at all - especially since she had a crush on him.

* * *

Kiyoko continued to watch the boys squabble. Sugawara told them something about not rubbing off her scent. He probably didn't remember what happened in first year, but the volleyball manager wore a slight smile knowing she got a chance to return his own words.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. :) This will stay as a completed one-shot unless I dream up of enough (good) content to add to it. I also need to finish up my other story.


End file.
